


Tú eres mi realidad

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin sale ileso de la batalla en Londres y aparece en la vida de Peter luego de decirle al mundo que él se esconde detrás de la máscara de Spider-Man. Él asegura que puede revertir sus acciones pero quedará en Peter creer de nuevo en sus palabras o seguir viviendo en las sombras.





	Tú eres mi realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en [este moodboard de Tumblr.](https://adventures-written.tumblr.com/post/186724812427/v-what-is-reality-quentin-beck-survived-the)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de una patrulla de rutina, Peter vuelve a encontrarse con Quentin quien milagrosamente saliera ileso de la batalla en Londres.

La brillante luz del cartel le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Si alguien hubiera oído sus insultos a través de la máscara se hubiera sorprendido por sus palabras. 

—Eso lo habrá aprendido durante el _ blip _ —le hubieran dicho ignorando que el sufrimiento que ellos habían vivido, para los _ blippeados _ no había durado más de cinco horas. Su aliento caliente se volvió humo que desapareció segundos después de haber salido de su cuerpo. 

—Hace frío —musitó mientras miraba a la luna llena sobre su cabeza, su vista cansada de haber estado huyendo de la mirada pública desde hacía un poco más de seis meses. 

—¡Déjenme en paz, idiotas! 

Lo que parecía ser un llamado de auxilio llamó su atención. Las calles de Queens eran oscuras a inicios de invierno, el hábitat perfecto para los maleantes que no habían parecido enterarse que Spider-Man seguía patrullando pese a que su identidad había sido descubierta. El muchacho estaba por hacerles frente y salvar a la damisela en apuros, pero al aterrizar, había llegado tarde, la muchacha había sido salvada por alguien más. Oyó su voz a la lejanía, separados por la longitud del callejón en el que se encontraban pero algo en Spider-Man se movilizó. Conocía a su dueño, lo conocía demasiado bien. De hecho él había sido el producto de sus pesadillas desde que el mundo entero supo quién se encontraba debajo del traje. 

—Beck. 

El aludido lo oyó y se giró apenas. A la distancia, Spider-Man vio en su mirada la sorpresa por haberlo encontrado ahí. 

—Peter —Quentin se volvió hacia él y lo saludó con una sonrisa. No había sinceridad en ella, sino burla—. ¿Cómo te trata la vida de fugitivo? 

El entrecejo de Spider-Man se frunció. Si tuviera un poco más de coraje y estómago, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Saltó hacia él y se quitó la máscara.

—¿Cómo te trata a ti? 

El hombre levantó ambos hombros con las manos escondidas en los bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

—Mis quince minutos de fama se han terminado. La gente ya no voltea a verme cuando estoy por la calle. 

—Y eso te molesta, ¿no es cierto? 

Quentin lo miró. Su tono de voz y hasta sus ojos denotaban una mezcla de rabia con unas incontenibles ganas de largarse a llorar. Eso le gustaba un poco, si se le permitía admitirlo. 

—He cambiado, Peter —su forma de hablar sonaba tan sincera que hería al muchacho en lo más profundo. 

—Me traicionaste. 

—Y lo siento tanto… Peter… Tienes que creerme. Lo que sucedió hizo que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas. Lo que sigues haciendo… ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Sigues arriesgando tu vida por la gente de esta ciudad aún cuando ellos saben quien eres, cuando piensan lo peor de ti. 

—Eso no es cierto. 

—Peter, lo es… Lo es —su mirada. Jamás había visto una mirada en la que hasta en la noche pudiera reflejarse en ella. No podía creerle. No de nuevo. Ya había destrozado su vida, ¿qué más quería de él?—. Creo saber qué hacer para que puedas recuperar tu vida. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Peter, irónico. 

—Si pude hacer que todo el mundo creyera en mi historia, ¿por qué no hacer que dejen de creer en la tuya? Peter, ¿confías en mí? 

Su sentido arácnido no se había “activado”, Quentin le estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso o quería creer casi desesperadamente que estaba siendo sincero en sus palabras. El contacto con las personas que habían formado parte de su vida desde el descubrimiento de su identidad pasó de ser escaso a nulo. Temía que algo terrible les sucediera si los frecuentaba así fuera a escondidas. Peter cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiró. 

—Que confíe en ti es mi decisión… Demostrar que estoy en lo cierto es tu elección. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden seguirnos en nuestras redes sociales: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web), [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino).


End file.
